The Rise of Julian
by TheGreekMenace
Summary: Julian Viktor Enzo had the power and money of the Empire; but when his family falls apart and he finds himself adopted into the richest family in the southern empire. can he survive? Heir to the family, deeply in love with the only daughter, hated by the rest of the family and an Ambition to take over as Emperor; everything is bound to be great right? HA! i'm funny! READ peeps!


If I said the world is a land of opportunity, I wouldn't be lying. However if I said the world is a dark, evil place full of cruel people seeking to exploit the weak and take control of everything, I wouldn't be lying either. I will take over the world and become Emperor of the Empire, and that's not a lie either.

My name is Julian Viktor Adorno and this is my story.

…

It's obvious that my parents take pride in the wealth and power they wield. Any idiot can see that. They're always trying to stay "in image" as my grandfather, Dorian Adorno, the greatest entrepreneur of the century in Italy. Well that's how LIFE magazine put it anyways. I don't really care about that, he's filthy rich, like stupid rich and so his son (MY FATHER FOR YOU IGNORANT FOOLS) gets a lot of money since he's the heir or whatever. I don't care about that kind of stuff; I just do my own thing. And now comes the question of WHY?!

Well its simple, I'm not an Adorno by blood, and now for the retards who aren't catching on… HOW?! I'm adopted. When I was young, my father was a part of the royal guard, captain actually; he protected the Emperor of our fine Empire. So, as you expect, he was well skilled with the blade and was a friend to Emperor Marcus II until the sudden death of the emperor of course. Then everything sort of went to shit for my family. With Marcus II sudden death, my father was accused of treason by the Emperors brother, the new emperor, Damien III. How my father escaped punishment, I have no idea but he did and disappeared. Thanks dad. Great guy he was. I was 17 at the time, so I was devastated. My mother, well she killed herself. Great parents as you can see. Really took pride in my life as you can see. One left and the other killed herself.

Now you're going to say "well move to your grandparents." Yeah, well they died in a bandit raid like 6 years ago so they suck. My aunt and uncle live in northern region of Sweden and I'm not going there to freeze my testicles off so yeah. I'm sort of an orphan, at that point.

I spent the next 6 months around the city of Venice, stealing food from people, especially the rich. I got good at it too, you sort of have to be good in order to survive so after a month of trial and error I found a strategy to get food and stay clean. Sneak into a large estate, shower using a guest bedroom bathroom, rush into the kitchen and steal food and leave. Stupid? Yeah…. But that shit works like a charm until I thought it would be a great idea to steal money from the Adorno family.

It was a cold November night; I spent all the money I had saved on a nice suit to enter the party the Adorno family was throwing outside Venice, as a GOODBYE party. They had announced that the family was moving to America, or now the American Empire. I didn't care too much except that it was an open party with a huge fee as entry. Like 10,000 dollar entry fee, I'm nowhere near that rich plus you have to seem rich enough for the inspector to let you in. All that bullshit was too much of a nuisance anyways so I'd sneak in.

The day before I had scanned the perimeter of the estate and searched for any blind spots of the tall Renaissance themed gates and cameras watching the grounds. Some private guards watched all the doorways but I did however find that the gates to the gardens were lacking cameras and guards. BINGO!

And now here we are, back to me, outside the fence next to the gardens. i came with my bag of supplies, a rope and hook, and a lot of mint gum. Both highly essential to my plan. I threw the rope and hook onto the top of the tall spiked fence and got a hook on the top. The suit stuck to my body like a wet towel and made it hard to climb but I did it after a few struggles and managed to get into the garden. I put some gum into my mouth and walked with a prominent gait like I did when I was younger with my father. I admired the beautiful flowers, roses, white and red, lilies, and a ton of other colors and shapes I didn't recognize. I strolled through the gardens and finally saw the main doors where people were talking and entering the large palace doors. I never understood why people always needed giant things to show their power. It seemed stupid to me but it made it easier for me to blend in to the crowd. I pulled out my fake IPhone X and pretended to be on the phone with someone as I entered the crowd. I managed to steal the phone off of some guy who left it at a café I happen to be in. Lucky me. I followed the surge of the crowd of prominent ministers, nobles, rich business men, some small fish people, and some really rich fellows.

As the crowd surged into the doorways, I was instantly greeted by a tall black server.

"Sir would you like some Domine Serene?" he said as he held a tray of red wine.

I declined all fancy like and proceeded into the Grand Room. Which is to say isn't a fancy enough name for it. The Grand Room took my breath away. I looked up to the ceiling and giant shining chandeliers hung from the ceiling, with lights shining brightly from within the glassy chamber. My mouth fell for a moment but I resumed my composure.

_How in the hell can they clean those things up in the air? _

I walked along the edge of the Grand Room, past expensive looking furniture, past pictures and vases with flowers inside. I couldn't seem to find the stairwell leading upstairs. I sighed in slight annoyance and noticed all the people in the Grand Room heading to girls of all ages and beginning to dance in the center of the Room.

_Shit…_

I noticed a large group of girls standing near the edge of the dance circle the dancers made and they were just giggling, all makeup and fake lashes. God they look totally fake. Then just as I was beginning to turn around, a girl left the crowd of mongrels and revealed an angel.

_God spent his time on her…_

A Girl, young and lively, stood at the center of the group of girls laughing. Her teeth shined bright white, her eyes were a beautiful green, like my bright unusual green eyes. Her hair was a dark black set of waves that traveled down to her mid-back. She was wearing a bright blue dress that sparkled as she turned and the light shined upon it.

She turned and caught my eye looking at her. I quickly turned away and could feel a blush coming on my face.

_FUCK! She caught me staring! Wait who cares? It's not like she would ever go for a guy like me. I'm a poor, thieving peasant boy. I'm nothing to her. _

I began to walk to the other side of the room to escape that pretty girl gaze. I blended into the crowd near a set of waiters handing out drinks. I took one and took a long swing of the wine. God, my vision smeared until it began to swirl into a clear cut view of the grand room and it the details of the room rushed out at me in shocking appearance. However the Goddess of a girl stood at in the center of the room hand with an older gentleman. The girl had a smile on her face but not like before, this smile looked… fake. A fake smile for the older gentleman wearing gold watches and an insanely decorative suit. The girl was graceful in her motions but was obviously being held back.

I stood and watching the old man bore the gorgeous young teen. After a couple more minutes, claps erupted softly and people of high esteem came onto the floor and danced to the soft piano playing. The Gorgeous girl was approached by a boy that seemed 18 and had a cocky attitude upon him. Its clear what he wanted, a dance and the girl couldn't get him to go away.

_I can't handle this anymore. I better steal some money and get out of here. _

I turned toward the now revealed staircase and froze. My heart was rioting in protest, my limbs refused to go to the one thing to keep me alive.

"_Dammit! Why can't I do this?"_ my brain yelled

_My heart merely chuckled, "Go."_

I turned and marched straight to the beautiful girl.

"Care for a dance?" I looked her straight in the eyes and gave her a gentle smile as my hand lie extended.

The Angel from heaven took my hand with careful grace and we moved to the center of the Grand Room and I twirled her with gentle care and brought her close to me.

The Residents inside the Grand Room respectfully made room for us and the blonde haired cocky guy left with some colorful language.

The Angel, put her hand in mine and the other on my shoulder as I took her hand and hip. She leaned close and took a deep breath.

"What's your name?" she asked with interest.

I twirled her and said, "Julian. And you?"

The girl gave a laugh, God it sounded amazing, and spun away from me. "If you can dance like a Greek then maybe you can find out.

_But, you're Italian? My brain thought in confusion, however my body took over._

I leaped forward and took the angels hand and pun around her.

"If you insist," I said with a grin.

The next few minutes were a blur of graceful dancing. We dancing many cultures, Greek, Italian, Spanish, French, German, and Russian. We laughed and violently took the dance floor with skill and grace. Everyone's eyes were on us as we spun around the floor. Eyes watched us with mixed feelings of jealousy, anger, amusement, and care. Finally we slowed to a close embracement.

"Valentina," she said suddenly

"What?"

"My name is Valentina,"

I looked into her bright green eyes and suddenly we were kissing. Like this wasn't a peck on the lips either. It was a full kiss. And let me tell you how my brain melted and shot out of my ears.

"WELL!"

The voice exploded all over the Grand Room. Valentina and I broke our kiss and turned to the direction of the voice. At the very top of the stairwell was an older gentleman, wearing a black suit and holding a glass of wine, swirling it around.

"Valentina, come bring your… friend upstairs so I can meet him."

Everyone was again looking at us but differently now and Valentina had lost her wild spirt and was once again a polite royal girl.

"Of course."

Valentina and I passed through the crowd and headed up to the older man at the top of the stairs. Once we got to the top , Valentina surprised me by hugging the older man and standing by his side.

"SO my lovely granddaughter, it seems you took an interest in this fellow gentleman? Well whats your name son?"

I stood tall, "Julian Viktor Enzo and you?"

The older man face turned from friendly to deadly serious. "Follow me. Valentina, Go have fun." Then the old man grabbed my arm and marched me through a long hallway, through a doorway and set me in a chair in front of a desk. The old man sat in the chair and stared at me, normally a person would look away or admit the old man's dominance however I'm not an ordinary person.

The old man finally spoke, "Do you know who that girl is?"

I was slightly surprised but not totally, "Val-"

"But if you lie, then ill kill you. Now, answer." The man interrupted.

"Valentina and by the looks of it, she's an Adorno. And you are Dorian Adorno, the richest man in all of the southern empire." I said without a wavering gaze.

"Hmm, well your intelligent that's for sure. And your Julian Viktor Enzo, your father was captain of the royal guard, retired general, and excellent man. As for your mother, she was a gentle woman, kind to all. Shame they aren't alive anymore."

My gaze didn't waver but my brain surely did. It had a nuclear meltdown while my heart was crying to see Valentina again.

"_Kill the old rat! He knows about you!" my brain yelled._

"_Valentina! Oh my love!" my heart cried._

"It seems you know quite a lot about my family. It is a shame they died and I was reduced to poverty but no matter." I said with my gaze softening.

Dorian smiled as if he knew something I didn't. This was probably true. "My granddaughter is always gloomy, never a male suitor to make her happy or smile like she used to, until you."

I didn't know what to say, it was uncomfortable.

"She likes you, a lot. I haven't seen her laugh or smile like that in along time. Its obvious she likes you and I approve. HOWEVER, your family name is reduced to you, and I cannot permit a relationship between the two of you due to it." Dorian said firmly.

"_Fight for her dammit! LEGIONS OF THE BODY OF JULIAN! RAISE YOUR SWORDS FOR WE MARCH TO WAR!" My heart screamed._

"_Julian, do something mate. You're losing her." My brain agreed._

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. As I opened my eyes to protest, the door shot open and Valentina rushed inside.

"Papa! No please! I like him sooo much. He's different than the others. Please!" Valentina begged.

Dorian looked at me and back at his granddaughter. "Valentina, you know I cannot, what would the others say of me. allowing the only daughter of our bloodline to marry a poor man.

"They laugh and geer, but then recognize the power you gain because of it." I answered for him.

Dorian looked at me shocked, "Power? What power do you hold?"

I looked Dorian in the eyes, "I will become Emperor, and the only way to do that is to become your heir. I have the knowledge of the poor as well as the rich, I have excellent skills in fighting as well as social. The people love me because I steal from the rich and give to them. If you let me in, the people will love you."

Dorian stared at me for a long time until finally answering, "You are exactly like me when I was your age. Eyes full of determination and promise. God strike me for this, but ill place you as my ward in the family. I adopt you, Julian Viktor Adorno, only if you show your worth in my family and as a capable heir to my son and his sons."

Valentina cried in happiness and leaped to her grandfather.

"Thank you Papa, thank you." Valentina cried into her grandfather's shoulder. Her makeup was slightly messy but she didn't even mind.

Dorian hugged her then stood from his chair behind his desk, "Come Julian. Lets address the rest of the party, as well as my family of our new heir." Dorian began to walk outside the office and Valentina and I followed. Hand in Hand.

_Do I love her? I just met her._

"_FOOL! Of course you do!"_ _my heart protested._

"_Not sure." My brain supplied helpfully. _

Dorian stood proudly at the top of the stairwell, and clapped his hands loudly for attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for coming to my goodbye party. Im pleased to finally announce some news about the heir of the Adorno family!"

The people in the Grand Room and in neighboring rooms all gathering onto the stairwell to listen to Dorian.

"My son, Brutus Adorno, will not be my heir. Nor his son." Dorian said with a smirk on his face.

The room roared into a gasp. A man began to rush up the stairs followed by a tall teenage boy.

"The heir," Dorian Continued, "Shall be the son of a revered general, former captain of the Royal Guard and newly adopted son of mine. Julian Viktor Enzo!"

Dorian placed a hand on my shoulder and brought me next to him. " He's now Julian Viktor Adorno, and newly wed to my granddaughter Valentina Esperenza Adorno."

The audience was talking rapidly amongst themselves as a man, looking similar to Dorian and a light brown haired boy approached.

The man says to Dorian, "FATHER! I'm not heir?! This rat is above me?"

Dorian looks at the man in distaste, "Silence Brutus. You've done nothing of interest to the title of heir. And your son Dante has shown no promise of a future as an heir except fucking whores. Go to the plane, we're leaving to America soon."

And with a turn the conversation was over and Dorian left them in the dust with Valentina and I in tow.

We walked out of the Grand Room into a series of hallways and doors until we arrived in a Garage. The Garage was filled with a series of sports cars, Lamborghinis, Porsches, Bugatti's, BMW's, and some older brands. Dorian got onto a horse, and some men in armor showed up surrounding the Rich man. "I'll meet you at the Airport. Davi will take you in a horse drawn carriage since gas is lower than usual."

Dorian rode off into the outside world as his armored guard surrounded him.

"Madam, if you will follow Me." a bald man suddenly said behind us.

Valentina was still in her dress and i was in my crappy suit as we entered the carriage. I came to steal from this family and now I'm heir to its power and money and engaged to a gorgeous girl who likes me. I should feel happy but why do have this sense of uneasiness? 

…..

**Dorian POV**

"Boss, him being heir is a huge mistake!"

My advisors have been at this all day. The ride to the plane was peaceful and fun but when we got aboard, my family was… very hateful. With good reason but they are simply fools and I will not give my enterprise to a fool who would destroy it. Why Julian? His father was an excellent man, I'd watch Julian as he struck business deals for his father, fight alongside him, and pretty much live up to his father's name. I know this boy's capabilities, but I needed to know he hadn't lost it when his family died. My son is a babbling fool. I knew it since birth but I had hoped his son would be better. HA! Wishful thinking will get you nowhere.

Anyway, I got onto the plane and walked straight into my little area onto the plane and poured myself some wine. That's when my advisors came rushing in and started pestering me.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" I yelled, defiantly.

My advisors shrunk away in nervous fear. As they should, damn they get annoying at times. Fucking hell there like gnats that cannot die.

"Forgive me my lord," my Spanish advisor, Phillip mumbles.

I wave the gnats off and sit in my chair drinking my wine. After finishing my wine I get this lonely feeling. Shit this is embarrassing, but I need someone to talk to.

"Alfred, call in Valentina," I call out the door.

After a minute, my beautiful granddaughter emerges.

"Papa, you summoned me?" she says giving me a gentle smile.

"Yes, yes come sit in your Papa's lap. Like you did when you were small." I patted my lap. Is this a seductive move? Yeah… but I'm older and I like my stuff young.

"Papa, I'm 17 years old now. I don't know if I can fit anyways." Valentina said in a nervous voice.

I put on a hurt face, "so you're too big now? Well I'm sorry then. You can leave. I only wanted to spend quality time with my granddaughter but I guess that too much since your 17."

Valentina rushes forward and leaps onto my lap. I maneuver her onto my jewels and talk to her about when she was little. This is the time I enjoy, my granddaughter and I bond better than most. She's like a panther but also like a swan. Sweet yet ferocious. Just not now. In public she's the perfect actresses like her mother.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts, "My lord, Julian wishes to see you."

A grin spread upon my face, "Let the boy in! He's my heir after all."

Julian enters the room, still in the cheap suit, and his eyes wander to Valentina, whom gets out of my lap and hugs him.

_They just met and they already are that close? A dance does that much? _

"My lord, there's obvious tension between the rest of the family and me. do you mind if Valentina and I go into our own little seating area?" Julian looks confident but also something else lingers in his eyes. I can't decipher what it is.

"Yes, of course! GO have fun!" I cheer.

Julian and Valentina turn to leave.

"Julian," I call, "Watch your back now. You don't know if someone may want it as a picture frame."

With that he leaves.

If that boy wants to be Emperor, then he'll have my support. He's exactly like me. Fuck, when did I get soft…

**Valentina POV**

There's something wrong with Julian! I've dealt with hundreds of cocky boys, even lesbian girls but none of them made me feel as Julian did. WHAT THE FUCK! I'm normally a rebellious girl but when Julian came up to me… I don't know what came over me. His kind attitude, bright sexy eyes, and long dark hair just caught me up in a trance. When we danced, we spun around the room like monsters, taking the floor by force. But he was so gentle, touching me in the softest way. I felt this sense of security around him, and now he's heir? Talk about a sudden change of events.

But Papa seems so trusting around Julian, and Papa hates everyone. Gosh people are soo confusing.

Julian had his hand in mine and we walked into an empty part of the plane. Julian told the guards to make sure no one enters. Julian sat in a random chair and motioned for me to sit next to him. So I did.

Julian rubbed his hands together nervously, "Valentina, we just met and we-"

"Are already acting like a couple, yeah I know." I finished for him.

"I don't know what happened, I got caught up into you that I wasn't thinking clearly. Now we're set to be married. Talk about rapid events." I continued.

Julian laughs, "Yeah, I was thinking exactly the same thing! I'd just like to get to know you better."

I look at Julian's bright green eyes, and move his long dark hair out of his eyes. "Then let's talk."

SO we did, for the entire flight to the American Empire. I told Julian from start to finish. How I was raised to have kids with some rich boy, how to be a princess, manners and prissy, living up to the Adorno name, then how I turned into a rebel in my teens. How I snuck out at nights and went to the club to dance and have fun but was always alone. Told Julian of how he made me feel when we danced and how I had an urge to be with him. I told him how I didn't have to be fake and how I could just be me, live wild and free, no fake attitudes and being a princess. I could be me.

Julian watched with a gentle expression and when I finished he set me in his lap and I faced him.

"Umm Jules, what are you-"I started.

Then he kissed me, it wasn't a desperate and hungry one nor a normal ort exploding kiss. This Kiss was full of emotion, sadness, desire, care, happiness, and most of love. My body melted into him as I clung to his lips. I ran my fingers through his hair, his long, soft, thick dark hair. He gave a soft moan and then pulled away.

"Val, wait I have to tell you about me. Please?" Julian begged.

God his eyes are marvelous. I felt a huge blush session take over my face.

Julian was flustered and was rubbing his head nervously. I looked at him eager for his story.

As he opened his mouth, the guard outside the seating area hollered, "My lady, signore Dante would like to enter."

A voice yelled, "Like? I go where I want."

A tall light haired boy entered the seating area, he had a mean scowl upon his face and looked at Julian with distaste.

"SO, you're the little shit that took my place as heir?" Dante said.

"Took? Well if I remember correctly it was up for grabs. No one had their name on it." Julian retorted.

Dante sneered at Julian then turned to me. "Sister, let's go sit with OUR family."

Dante looked at me expectantly, Julian stared at Dante annoyed.

I sighed, I got out of Julian's lap and walked over to Dante.

"He is my family. Stop being a little bitch Dante." I said fiercely.

With a turn and a flip of my hair, I left Dante, mouth hanging open.

"You… you traitor! I bet he's poisoning your mind Valentina. Father and Mother won't be happy about this." Dante spat, his face was a mess of anger and betrayal.

Dante turned to go, "Dante," Julian started, "Don't talk to your sister that way. Or else."

Dante froze, his back stiffened.

_Shit…_

"Is that a threat? Hmm she's a whore anyways." And with that he left.

It was quiet as Julian and I watched the doorway as if Dante was still there.

"Jules, just ignore-"then Julian marched over to the door.

I rushed forward and grabbed Julian's arm. "Julian, relax. Doing something rash isn't something that would be wise. My family already hates you, as expected but Papa loves you. Just ignore them. Please for me?"

I didn't know what Julian would do. I didn't know his actions when angry. Julian turned around and looked me in the eyes. His usually bright green eyes were a dark fury of fiery green. I stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek, then his nose. Soft sweet kisses.

Slowly his eyes relaxed and his muscles were their normal calm state.

"I don't care about him bothering me," Julian started, "But when he insults you, that's it for me. No one will hurt you as long as I live and that's a promise I will keep Val."

I laid my head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. "I know you will."

…..

The rest of the flight to America was easy, Julian and I stayed in our area and continued talking, kissing or just sleeping together. My Papa stayed in his office, doing whatever, my family stayed in the main seating of the plane, probably writing down ways to kill Julian and I. When we landed New York, we were greeted by some ministers, really rich friends of ours, and the king himself. The King, King Washington II, was a tall man, short black hair, brown eyes, little wrinkles and very much in shape. His arms where ripped in places I didn't know existed. He was attractive in a sense but not cute or anything.

"Dorian Adorno!" Washington II yelled.

His voice was very deep and husky. Papa told Julian something private as we exited the plane and the king was talking with Dante about how good he looked. When Papa came back, Julian took my hand and kissed it.

"Grandfather told me that you and I get to spend the day together. Anything we want. He said he had a large estate built outside of New York and we are to go there when we are ready to relax for the day."

I shrieked like a little girl and bounded up in Julian's arms. He chuckled as he spun me around.

I could hear my father mutter to my mother, "Bet he told her something dirty and is planning to molest our daughter."

Then I heard my mother's reply, "Shut it! Julian is a good young man, Dante and you need to learn some manners and accept your new relative. He treats Valentina wonderfully and she is more happy than I've seen her in a long time."

I giggled into Julian shoulder. _Mom you're the best._

Julian told the family that we'll see them around dinner, getting good replies from my mother and grandfather and an angry retort from my father and brother. Those two are just being dumb, they'll come around eventually.

A man suddenly pulled into our private airstrip on a motorcycle. He stepped off and called out, "Signore Julian?" Julian raised his hand and leaped onto the motorcycle.

"Val, come aboard!"

I blushed nervously, "Jules, im wearing a dress! i need some jeans or something."

My father walked over and laughed sarcastically. "Exactly! Just come with us sweetie."

Julian stepped off the motorcycle and walked over to me and winked.

_What is he going to do?_

Then Julian crounched in front of me and tore my dress with his bare hands. All the way around, my dress was reduced to my thighs. I laughed. My father was furious.

"You tore her dress? Do you know how much that cost?" he practically yelled.

I leaped onto the motorcycle and patted for Julian to get on.

"No sir, but im positive that she can buy 20 more." Julian said with a smile.

_Cocky bastard_

I got in front of me and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Mr. Julian, may I recommend going to Carnegie hall, its very fun!" King Washington II said with a smile.

"Gladly!" Julian laughed.

Then he revved the engine and we flew out of the airstrip. My heart was racing at a thousand miles per second. My hair was flying behind me, I clung to Julian in fear, wind slapped my ears in anger and I could hear nothing. I was scared, then I heard Julian's voice over all the fear.

"Val, open your eyes and fight the fear. I'm right here."

I opened my eyes slowly and my mind went wild. I felt free and wild! Julian weaved around horses and carriages, our motorcycle was slicing through the air as if it were melted cheese. Julian drove us past the slums, past the middle districts, and finally we rested on a small yet busy building.

"Julian what's this?" I asked as we got off.

Julian turned and laughed at me.

"What's so funny?!" I demanded.

"Your hair looks lovely!" Julian managed to get out.

Confused, I pulled out my phone from in between my boobs (Forgot that was there LOL) and looked at myself in the camera as if I was taking a selfie. I almost dropped the phone.

My hair was a completely disaster, my eyes had this crazy look in it, my mouth had this dangerous look to it. I looked like I was ready to go out fighting. _JULIAN SAW ME LIKE THIS?! He must be repulsed! God im hideous!_

AS if to change my thoughts, Jules leans close my lips as if to kiss me but then changes direction and he leans to my ear and whispers, "you look better than I've ever seen you Val."

I blush and kiss him gently on the lips. "thanks Jules."

Julian smiled and takes my hand and takes me into the small building.

"Jules what is this place?"

Julian smiles and when we enter I laugh. Clothes lined the racks, not fancy clothes but just regular clothes. I don't have to be a princess; here I'm just a person.

"Pick something that you can walk around and stuff in ok Val?" Julian says.

I wink at him and I rush around shopping. After 30 minutes of shopping I finally settled on an outfit, when I turned to tell Julian I realized that I couldn't see him.

_Julian? Where did he go? Did he leave me? Would he? _

Panicked, I rush around the store until I find Julian on the floor in the corner in a different outfit, just chilling.

He was wearing some tight fitting dark jeans, black V-neck, some black polo's, a necklace, and his watch. He was leaning against the wall in the corner looking out the window.

"Jules, what are you doing?! I almost had a heart attack!" I said flustered.

"Hmm? Well you were taking soooooo long I just decided to sit down. Go put on your outfit." He said with a smile.

I rush to change into my outfit, I bought some skinny jeans, a low cut V-neck that fit against my giant boobs perfectly, and some TOMS. I looked like a normal person instead of a rich girl. I showed the lady at the counter my outfit, paid, and went to show Julian my outfit.

When I went back to Julian, his jaw dropped.

"Ok, stop exaggerating! I don't look that good." I said but his face was covered in love and desire.

"If you say so Val." Julian kissed my lips and led me back to the motorcycle.

"So Julian, what are our plans for today?" Julian looks at me and smiles.

"You'll see," he says with a wink.

We get onto the motorcycle and we drive back into the world. Julian was humming a song while I leaned my head against his back and waved at random people. After a few minutes we arrived a little in the outskirts of New York. It was cloudy today so it wasn't hot. We were at a large building that said FUN TIME! I had no idea what it was but Julian was very eager to get inside.

We walked inside, it was slightly crowded but Julian just cut in front of everyone and said his name to the lady. She freaked out for some reason and called the manager.

"Julian what did you do?!" I asked him nervously. His dark hair was swept back his eyes were dancing in the light. He just smiled at me.

A short black man walked into the lobby. He spotted Julian and bellowed, "VIKTOR! COME COME!"

Julian grabbed my hand and we followed the black manager into the employee area. The black man suddenly turned around and hugged Julian.

"Viktor, its great to see you! How are you?"

Julian smiles, "Excellent Dexter! Im here with my Girlfriend." Julian gestured to me.

_GIRLFRIEND?! EEEEE! OMG OMG OMG OMG! DMAMIt GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF GIRL! You're not like this! Omg I'm his girlfriend. Breath, focus, relax._

I was caught in my own thoughts so much that I hadn't realized that Dexter had asked me a question_._

"I'm sorry can you repeat that?" I felt stupid.

Dexter laughed, "I said you are a lovely girl, what's your name?"

"Valentina, It's a pleasure." I said as he kissed my knuckle.

"So Viktor," he said turning to Julian, "You hear for the match?"

Julian smiled a huge grin. "You bet me and her."

Dexter laughed, "Go right into the match room then, the other team needs opponents. Good luck Valentina. Your boyfriend here gets himself into a lot of trouble."

I grinned and followed Julian into a long hallway that split into different rooms. In one room was a massive course where guys were shooting each other with paintballs, one was a massive pool, another had a video game room.

"Julian? What are we doing?"

"Sword fighting." He answered.

"Wait what?"

IS HE NUTS?!

"_Yup" my brain answers for me._

"Julian I'm not so sure about this." I say nervously.

Julian looks upset; he looks like he figured this approach.

"I know Val, but I thought you might like it. Just one match." He says with a whimper.

I shuffle my feet and finally cave. "Aww fine."

Julian leaps into the air and cheers.

I chuckle as we finally stop at a doorway where we see two guys putting pads and helmets on. "Alright Val, put on some pads because the swords are wooden but have an electric kick to it."

I nod nervously and put on a helmet and cover my body with pads. I give Julian a thumb up when I'm ready and notice he has no pads on.

"Jules, what about you?"

He smiles, "I never get hit Val, you might get hit."

He hands me a wooden sword and we follow the two guys into a box that says waiting for match on it. Julian smiles at me "Just try your best and try to have fun. Scouts are watching. People love this better than that old American Football shit."

I nod. The sword isn't heavy but my brain feels heavier than anything else. I see a count down on the board. It shows the opponents names, there's 12 of them and 4 of us.

5

4

3

2

1

A green light flashes and Julian and the other 3 burst out into the suddenly different world. The building I was in, is no longer there, it's a tattered battle field, destroyed buildings are everywhere, fire in homes, and the sun is above us. I lose sight of Julian as he leaps into a fiery building.

_Well on my own._

I slowly creep along an abandoned road and try to above stepping on trash and stuff on the ground. It's a mess everywhere. I can hear fighting somewhere in the distance, and I can see the board in the sky on whose alive and dead. Who's killed how much as well? Julian has killed 3 and one of our guys is killed so it's now a 9 versus 3 matches. Suddenly 3 guys block my path in front of me.

"Looky here Patrick, we got ourselves a hot one." One says in a gruffy voice.

"Yeah she's a cutey." The I'm assuming is Patrick replies.

The surround me and poke their swords at me messing with me. I raise my sword hopelessly. One pokes my back and my body explodes into pain. I collapse onto the ground. I can't move my arms or my legs. I want to cry to Julian but cant. Tears are trying to get out but they won't.

Then my heart says something brilliant.

_Julian brought you here to test to see if you were a push over or if you are truly a rebel. Show him babe!_

I grab my sword and stab one guy in the foot and leap onto him and stab his chest. He just freezes and slowly sinks into the floor. I turn and notice Patrick and the other guy looking at me nervous. I rush forward and stab Patrick in the arm and spin and slice the other guy's helmet. Patrick falls to the floor and lays trembling. I stab him in the chest.

Suddenly Confetti explodes into the air and the world turns into a box revealing the hallway and all the defeated players.

"Nice job Val!" Julian says behind me.

I turn and poke his chest. "How's that for a rebel?"

Julian laughs and kisses me. "Just great, come on. Let's go somewhere else ok?"

I nod and follow Julian out, before we leave I notice Julian's score 9 kills, and mine is 3 kills. Julian was a legend in my eyes.

We exit and get on the motorcycle. "Well that wasn't as fun as I thought. Sorry I took you there."

"No Jules, it was fun. I'm not used to all the stuff I guess other people are used too."

"Well what do you want to do then?" Julian asks.

I think for a moment. SWIMMING!

"Let's go to a hot tub!" I say excited.

Julian laughs, "Seriously? Alright!"

We rev the engine and fly through traffic. The rest of day went like that. We go to a place I want then him, me, him, and so on. After my last decision, it was late. Like 12:00 late. We said we'd be home at dinner and that was hours ago. My parents were going to kill me. I had the best day of my life though. WE had a sword fight, hot tub, bungee jumping, we went to an island resort to swim AGAIN, movies, bought her some clothes and stuff and a lot of other fun stuff. It was a beautiful day but I overheard my parents saying we still had school. So we had to get home. When we arrived, the estate was quiet, I could hear my parents snoring in there room as WE passed it. The house was similar to our old one, renaissance stuff, paintings, candles, flowers, Massive garden, Large kitchen and Grand Room, ect…

Julian and I snuck into a random room. I had no idea where mine was so we just picked one. The room had a king size bed with comfy blankets, beautiful curtains, come furniture and its own bathroom.

"Julian, close your eyes!"

Julian looked confused, "Umm, why?"

"Just do it! NO peeking!" I said firmly.

Julian closed his eyes as I stripped into my bare bra and panties and crawl under the blanket.

"Open your eyes now Julian." I said once I was safely covered.

"What are you doing Val?" Julian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Laying down! Now go out so I can shower!"

Julian smiled at me and walked out of the room.

_Well now he got it. I wonder if he actually closed his eyes._

I went into the shower, turned on the hot water and let the heat of it warm me to the bone. It feels so good as I leaned into it. It ran down my body, covering me in a warm blanket. After I finished washing myself I dried off and put on a fresh bra and panties I had found in the nightstand. Very convenient. I walked out of the bathroom, and Julian is sitting on the bed, freshly washed and in some boxers. Laying on my bed with his eyes closed. His chest was rather impressive. He had some abs, not ripped but decent.

_Oh fuck… Shit think: 1: you can let him sleep and leave_

_2: use this moment for fun_

_3: kill yourself_

_Shit my heart is telling me 2… God help me_

I slowly climb onto the bed, trying not to wake Julian and put both my knees in between his legs. I crawled on all fours toward him and finally kissed his lips. Julian at first panicked then when he realized who it was, flipped us over to where I was on the bottom and kissed me. I rubbed my hands up and down his chest, feeling every scar and muscle, memorizing every feature so I can never forget. Julian suddenly stopped kissing me.

"What is it?" I asked nervously.

I had a feeling I fucked up. I knew it. I knew I had messed up on everything. God dammit.

"We need to be careful Val. I don't want to rush things." Julian said nervously.

"Hey, you're the one who fell asleep in boxers in my room." I said as a comeback.

Julian smelled of lemons and soap. God he smelled good.

"Yeah I know. Let's just sleep ok?" Julian said softly.

SO we lay down under the covers. I laid my back against his chest and rested my head comfortably under his chin. We entangled our legs together as we slept, and finally I heard words. Dangerous words; words that I knew if I said it that It was no going back.

"I love you," Julian said gently against me, "I know those are just words but I love your more than anything else in this world and I will do anything to keep you safe Valentina. You are my angel."

"I love you too, god Julian, I do. You saved me from a life of boring manners and stuff. You saved me. I can be the real ME! You make me feel safe, I don't care if my family hates me. They force me to do what I don't want and you give me what I want in the whole world. Freedom. I love you Julian. I love you more than anyone else in this entire world can imagine. I'd gladly take that marriage proposal. I love you Julian. I do.

And we huddled closer together and with words of love, we fell asleep.

_God Julian I'd burn the world to stay with you. Don't let anyone take you away from me. Please. I'm scared of what Dante or my father may do to you. Stay with me Julian, forever and always._

…..

Julian POV

The next couple of days went by slowly. Valentina and I tried to keep the tension between the family and us to a minimum but sometimes it was tough. Especially at dinner. Dante constantly was trying to get me to fuck up but he wasn't that smart. He was seriously annoying but Valentina could always stop his attitudes. Guess he had a soft spot. Dorian brought me with him on some business deals to see what I could do and I think impressed him more than he cared to admit. Dorian was interesting in his own way; HE was fierce yet soft. Weird. Valentina and I got our own rooms but we slept together usually but sometimes we couldn't. NO WE HAVENT HAD SEX YET YOU PIGS! SO BURN IN HELL FOR HAVING A PERVERTED BRAIN! We enrolled in a new high school called Trinity High School. Valentina and I each had 7 classes and we had 3 together. I wasn't too eager for school but it was necessary. Valentina and I both rode to school on my motorcycle and surprised all the people who couldn't afford gasoline since it was little in supply and only the rich could buy it. On the first day, boys admired Valentina's beauty and wealth. She was instantly into her own cliché and we both agreed that I would try and keep a low profile. Trinity High school was a rich high school, so students were usually trying to look the best. Valentina was already a target for senior and junior boys and girls already admired her. Me? I was a nobody; nobody knew about Valentina and I but wondered why we were always together in classes, and why I drove her home. Most assumed I was her butler and was here to watch her; however it didn't take long for girls to notice me and try to flirt with me. Since Valentina and I were trying to keep our relationship a secret for privacy reasons; we got a lot of request for dating. Some were easier to reject then others, however some were very determined. After a week of school it got crazy for me.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I groan.

"_FUCK YOU CLOCK! I'LL MURDER YOUR KIND! GENOCIDE!" my brain yelled._

"_MMMMM morning! Time to go see Valentina!_" my heart said.

I roll out of bed, and stretch. God I love stretching. Its heavenly. I walk to my bathroom and take a long shower. I lean out of the shower midway to look at the digital clock in the bathroom. 6:32 AM it read.

_I woke up a little too early. Dang._

I finished my shower, brushed my teeth, fixed my hair a bit and finally got dressed. I put on an Armani button up, some nice dark jeans, some polo's and finally i headed out of my room.

My watch read 3:45. _Damn I'm fast! _

No one seemed to be awake. I figured that no one would wake up until later so I thought I'd go bug Val. I walked down the hallway for a couple of seconds until I reached Valentina's room. I could hear her soft snoring, gently dreaming peacefully. I grinned.

I snuck into her room and crawled in bed next to her. i poked her stomach, and she rolled away from me groaning.

"Stuupppp…" she murmured.

I laughed silently. I poked her again. She rolled back facing me. her eyes were barely open. Then I kissed her gently.

"Good morning Val." I whispered as I kissed her.

She moaned and pulled me closer. Her movements were sluggish since she just woke up.

"Mmm, great wake up gift…" she mumbled.

I laugh gently and sit up on her bed. "Come on Valentina. Up, up, up!"

She sat up slowly, she didn't look her best but she looked perfect to me. "Its too early Jules…"

I laughed, "Actually you get up earlier than this! Come on!"

The day seemed like it would be a good day. HA! Boy was I wrong.

**Hellllllloooooo LADDDIIIIEEEESSS ANNNNDDDD GGEEEENNNTLEMEN! BACK! WOOOOOOO! GREEK MENACE YOU'RE SEXY! *blushes* Well its good to be back! Alright this is a new story and I take serious pride in this! I'm proud of the characters and the plot for Julian to try and become Emperor. Will he do it? Who knows? I DO! Valentina is AMAZING TO WRITE ABOUT! Oh and if I didn't explain this well in the story, the year is like 2100. The World ran out of gasoline and so resources took a serious blow. Governments collapsed and rich families took over. So people are like back in the medival times… EXCEPT THE RICH! SO please enjoy this guys it's a fusion of medival and modern culture! REVIEW! COMMENT! RATE! SOMETHING! **

**GREEK MENACE OUT PEEPS! **


End file.
